


Of Flannels And Lapdances

by Private95



Series: Supergirl One-Shots [8]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 11:13:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8888689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Private95/pseuds/Private95
Summary: Kara stumbled back, until the back of her knees hit the side of her bed and she sat down. The next moment she had her lap full of Lena Luthor. Lena Luthor with her hair in light curls, with her lips bright red. The red and blue flannel she was wearing was unbuttoned to the middle, showing her enticing cleavage.Kara’s hands went to Lena’s thighs, wanting to get her fingers under the soft material of the shirt, when suddenly, her hands were slapped away and Lena tutted at her.“Look. No touch.”





	

Kara stumbled back, until the back of her knees hit the side of her bed and she sat down. The next moment she had her lap full of Lena Luthor. 

Lena Luthor with her hair in light curls, with her lips bright red. The red and blue flannel she was wearing was unbuttoned to the middle, showing her enticing cleavage.

Kara’s hands went to Lena’s thighs, wanting to get her fingers under the soft material of the shirt, when suddenly, her hands were slapped away and Lena tutted at her.

“Look. No touch.”

And then, Lena reached for her phone, tapping the screen a couple of times and tossing it away when the music filled the bedroom.

 _I can be tender, I can be rough_ __  
I can do anything you care for  
Everything above

Lena moved to the rhythm of the song, hips grinding against Kara’s. Her own hands ran over her body. Mussing her hair, running down her neck to her chest, cupping her breasts and throwing her head back.

_Baby, let me rock your body, ride your body  
Kiss your favorite spot_

_Tie your hands behind your back  
Feel my fingertips above your shoulders_

Kara gripped the duvet, watching the movement of her girlfriend’s hips, watching the hem of the flannel riding higher and higher those delicious thick thighs.

She didn’t hear the music or even the moans of the gorgeous woman in her lap. All that was filling her ears was the roar of her own blood and the thundering of her hart. Her mouth watered when Lena’s cleavage was right in her face, teasing her, provoking her to break the rule.

Lena pushed Kara back, bunching her T-Shirt up under her breasts, revealing her girlfriend’s toned stomach. She made sure they were looking each other in the eyes when Lena shifted and grinded on Kara’s abs.

Kara threw her head back, groaning and arching up. Lena had _nothing_ on under the flannel and _Rao,_ she was so _wet!_

Lena bit her lip when Kara’s hands gripped her thighs, as she kept arching into her, meeting Lena’s movements.

“How much have you been thinking about this?” Lena husked, low and throaty, hands running over Kara’s sides and up to her breasts.

“L-Lena…”

“I’ve seen what you were looking at on Tumblr.” Lena said with a wicked grin when Kara locked eyes with her. “All those posts of girls in flannels giving lap dances.” Their grips tightened on one another and their movements became more frantic. Lena briefly wondered if they could cum like that. Just dry humping (well, maybe not _that_ dry) like hormone-driven teenagers. And for some reason the thought of it made Lena feel so much hotter.

She was so lost in her thought that she squealed in surprise when she was yanked up by Kara. It took her a second to realize what Kara wanted, and she complied, scooting up and carefully settling over Kara’s face. Her heart sped up when she felt Kara’s arms around her thighs and her hot breath on her center.

Lena chuckled to herself, “if I knew this would have such an effect on you, I’d have done in much sooner.” Her voice trailed off as Kara latched on.

She shuddered at the movement of Kara’s tongue and lips. For someone who was considered the most pure and innocent puppy out there, Kara sure knew what to do with her mouth to make a girl tremble.

Lena moaned, supporting herself with one arm as her other hand was buried in thick blonde hair. Her hips had mind of their own as she started gyrating on her girlfriend’s face. Her eyes shot opened and she _screamed_ when Kara’s lips sealed around her clit and an _ice-cold_ tongue lapped on it.

Lena bubbled incoherently and whined as she tried to get away from the cold sensation, but Kara’s hold on her thighs and her lips around her clit were like a vice. Her whole body spasm as the lips around her became ice-cold as well and started to _suck._ Lena screamed louder, curling in on herself when her whole body locked and then relaxed.

The lips around her clit slowly eased and the now-warm tongue slowly lapped through her slit and lips, cleaning her up.

Lena twitched at every movement and with a breathless chuckle she tried to sit up.

“Kara, stop.” But the blonde just kept her mouth on her, now kissing her sensitive skin. “Kara, babe… Too sensitive.” Lena whined and this time, instead of trying to sit up, she just rolled off of Kara. Her breathing heave and body limp. She threw an arm over her eyes, trying to slow down her heart. She smiled when she felt Kara hug her.

“Why are you so hot?” Lena burst out laughing, hugging Kara back.

“Why are you so good to me?”

The two looked at each other and Lena felt a shiver ran down her spine at the wet shine to Kara’s lips, chin and cheeks. The brunette leaned in, moaning at the tangy taste on her girlfriend’s soft lips. “Aren’t you a messy eater?” Lena husked, as her hand creeped down Kara’s stomach to her shorts. But Kara caught her wrist.

“No need.” Kara whispered back, lacing their fingers together.

“I really want to.”

“N-no… I don’t ne- I already-”

Lena leaned back, looking up at Kara as her lips stretched in a Cheshire grin and her eyes shined with mischief.

“You know what such admission does to a girl’s ego? When a beautiful woman tells you that you made her cum without really touching her…” Lena purred, pushing Kara on her back again and settling between her legs.

Kara gulped and shuddered at the look of her girlfriend’s face.

The night promised to be long.

**Author's Note:**

> I would rather not do this, but the times are rough and if you're willing and able, I would really appriciate the help: patreon.com/private95
> 
> But don't worry, I'll still, at any rate, continue to create stories for you! :D
> 
> Have a beautiful day, ya'll!


End file.
